Kirby: Deluxe Chronicle
by Patplayworld
Summary: Kirby, now face a new threat, a threat that is greater than Nightmare. Kirby, now join with Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight and his new puffball friends. As he discovered his hidden ability 'Copy Abilty Deluxe'. Watch as the Deluxe Puffballs find a way to defeat the new evil...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Today I'm making an Kirby Fanfiction Story. It could include my OC in puffball form, but I'll use my main person for this one. Anyway, I saw that there are less 'Kirby's Species meet Kirby in anime'. So, I want to make it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I'm planning to make art for the Story. Anyway, SEE YA!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

After defeating Nightmare A.K.A NME, Kirby and his friends were living in a peaceful life, except for Dedede. Who is sad that he can't order any more monster.

"What am I going to do now!" Dedede said to himself. "I got no monster now, I can't create one too considering it didn't work. What am I going to **NOW**!" He cried, cannot do anything now that the NME is destroyed. "Your sire, the peace is back to the universe, everything might going on a new leaf, how about you too do that, maybe you could become a nice king now." Escargoon said, trying to find something that satisfied the king.

Suddenly, there was a knock on a door. "Who's there?" Escargoon said walking up to the door. When he open it, it revealed to be a Waddle Dee with a bandanna and a spear on his back. "Hello your majesty, I am Bandanna Dee, from now on I shall be your servant." Bandanna Dee bowed.

"You can talked? Also, at least we can tell you separately since you had that on." Escargoon said, investigating the Dee. "Oh, I am just a fine

Dee, see not many Dees can talked. I am just one of the Dees that talked." Bandanna Dee explained proudly. "Well, your first job is to cheer up the king to do new things instead of being a selfish guy." Escargoon said as the Dee nodded and ran up to the king pengu.

"What's the problem my king?" He asked, wanting to helped the crying King. "I want a monster." Dedede said, though he know that he can't get any, but...

"Monster? Speaking of monster, there is this Hunter who looked like a monster, but he is called a monster. Why? He kidnapped rare species then do horrible stuff to them! He is Solo, he never take order from anyone. He is strong and no one know his name. They called him 'Hunter'. Also, the monster still lived in another planet. " Bandanna Dee said, not liking the news he just received.

"Hunter? Where did you find such a news?" Escargoon asked, curious how the Dee got a news outside in space. "I worked with the good guys. My brother was with there with them, his name is Sailor Dee. When I came back to Popstar, Sailor Dee told me about this guy." The Dee explained.

"Sire! We better not tried to encounter this 'Hunter' guy! A fat pengu seemed rare!" Escargoon warned, but his word make the Dee snickered. "WHAT DO YOU CALLED ME ESCARGOON?!" Dedede got mad when the word reach his ears. "AHHHHH!" Escargoon run as fast as he can away from the king, who is using a hammer, trying to smash him. The Dee was left alone then.

"I better find this hero of Popstar. Kirby I think is his name. His ability may considered rare, I must find him!" Bandanna Dee then took off to find Kirby the hero of Popstar.

Somewhere around Cappy Town...

"Hey Kirby! Want to play some games?" Tuff asked the pink puffball. "POYO!" He cried happily loudly. "Alright, come on guys! Kirby is coming!" Tuff said, when they are about to head off, Tiff stopped them.

"Hold on you guys, I know that Nightmare is defeated already, but shouldn't we also be prepared that another threat might come? After all, peace don't last forever." Tiff said, making a good point, the boy begin to think. "GLOOP! GLOOP!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice.

"GLOOP!" Something then suddenly jumped to Kirby. "KIRBY!" The kids shout, but turned out, it was a friendly one. "Poyo?" Kirby was confused after he managed to took the 'thing' off. "Gloop!" It was a blue blob. He was smiling. "GOOEY!" Kirby shouted happily and then begin to dance around.

"Gooey? What are you doing here?" Meta Knight, who appeared out of no where again, asked. "Umm, who is that Sir. Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. "Kirby's old friends, one time, something called a Dark Matter invaded, it was a source of evil. He invaded, but no one noticed and most of the wild animals goes on a rampage. Kirby noticed this, while on his adventure, he met Gooey, who is captured and considered a traitor to the Dark Matter since Gooey refused to listen to them. After saving Popstar from Dark Matter, he returned while Kirby is fishing with Gooey. Of course Kirby defeated him. Did I mention Dedede got possessed by Dark Matter twice? He probably had a nightmare of that so he didn't speak of it." Meta Knight explained.

"GLOOP GLOOP!" Gooey said something. "You just wanted to see Kirby? I see." Meta Knight said as Tiff and Tuff was confused. "You can understand him?" Tuff asked. Meta Knight turned to Tuff. "Kirby too can understand. It's hard to explain how. But, as long a-" "HEY! YOU THERE! ARE YOU KIRBY!" Meta Knight was interrupted by someone, this cause everyone to see who did it.

"I am Bandanna Dee. New King Dedede servant! I came to warn about Hunter!" Bandanna Dee came to the scene, said while huffing for breath. "Hunter? Please, not even Kirby is going to trust a random hunting guy." Tiff said, but Bandanna Dee shook his head. "NO! Not the hunter, THE 'HUNTER'! He is a rare specie hunter! He is strong and been called a monster! Considered how you beat Nightmare and many monsters, he'll probably hunt for you! Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, I had to checked on my crying king. And Sir. Meta Knight, don't forgot to call my brother!" Bandanna Dee said as Meta Knight nodded.

"See what I mean Tuff? This Hunter guy might be a threat." Tiff said. Suddenly, they heard a crack of branch. They all turned to the sound as Meta Knight slowly begin to draw his Galaxia. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, I didn't mean harm!" It was a stranger in a black cloak, no one can see his face. He was taller than Kirby. He was tall about two Kirby on each other.

"Who're you?" Meta Knight asked, not liking the stranger sudden appearance, he couldn't sense his presence until the crack of branch. "I am Mivie. I want to asked, Kirby of the Star for help." Mivie said, sounding depress. "Can we talked in private? Anywhere." The cloaked man asked, Meta Knight was still suspicious, but Kirby nodded. He guide Mivie to his house. Leaving the kids confused. "I am going to check on them, Kirby is not the brightest person." Meta Knight said as the kids nodded. The kids decided to find Bandanna Dee to tell about this stranger.

Meanwhile...

Escargoon was hiding in a closet. Suddenly, the door opened. "NO! I'M SORRY YO-" "It's just me Escargoon." Bandanna Dee said, with a disappointed looked. "And I don't think Dedede is considered Rare Species, from what I heard, he captured strong rare species. Not rare appearance." The Dee said while Escargoon is with a 'Oh' look.

At Kirby's House/Dome...

"WAH?! WHO'S THIS MAN?!" It was Tokori, the yellow bird was annoyed by Kirby's energetic nature. "I'm sorry, but I need this privacy, please get out." The cloaked man said. "Rude, Rude." Tokori muttered before getting out. "Poyo?" Kirby has a confused face. His voice was friendly a moment ago, but now it's like a evil voice.

"Now Kirby, have you heard about Copy Essences and Copy Deluxe?" The man asked as Kirby still remain in his confused face. "I'll take that as a no. But, I know you possess one within you. See, I know your no normal Puffball. Your one of the Deluxe Puffball." The cloaked man said, he then begin to laugh. "Meta Knight, who just heard about this conversation, was surprised. Deluxe Puffball was a legend, he knew Kirby will saved everyone from Nightmare, BUT he never knew Kirby is a Deluxe Puffball. "I need your help..." Mivie then looked down on the floor then he pulled out his cloak and a smoke grenade was dropped. "PO-" Kirby wasn't fast enough to react, the smoke bomb then blast.

"TO ADD YOU TO MY COLLECTION!" Mivie said, laughing. Meta Knight quickly go inside the house. "KIRBY!" Meta Knight shouted, hoping for Kirby to say something. "Oh, you must be Sir. Meta Knight. I don't need you. Now, BE BLOWN ALONG THE HOUSE!" Mivie laugh evilly as he dropped a bomb on to Meta Knight feet. Meta Knight quickly react and got out of the house. The bomb then blows up.

After the bomb smoke faded, Kirby and Mivie is no where to be found. "NO!" Meta Knight cried as Tokori, Tuff, Tiff, Gooey, Bandanna Dee and the cappies came to see. "META KNIGHT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tiff exclaimed, seeing Kirby's house is nothing, but ash. "It was Mivie, he might be the 'Hunter' Bandanna Dee mention. He must came up that fake name and planning to catch Kirby! He's one of the Deluxe Puff!" Meta Knight said as this surprised everyone about Kirby got kidnapped, but everyone was confused about 'Deluxe Puff'. "Deluxe Puff?" Tuff asked.

"I thought it was a legend, and I never knew Kirby was one of them until he mention it. Deluxe Puff is a puffball who can use all type of Copy Abilities at anytime. Kirby must be unaware of it so we never saw any of that. We must find Kirby! We can't allowed him to fell into his hand!" Everyone nodded and begin to search for Hunter's Base.

Somewhere where Kirby is taken to...

"Damn that Hunter! He name himself Gladan and tricked me!" Kirby could faintly hear someone voice. "Guys! Hunter is coming back! He must have captured whatever he needed!" A different voice said. "WAIT! Is that a puffball? Is he a Deluxe whatever Puff?" Another voice said. Kirby could hear a cage opened and he was thrown inside like a ragged doll. "WHOA!" The first voice catch Kirby. "Poyo?" Kirby slowly tried to open his eyes.

"Don't worry little fella, I'm not going to hurt you. HEY HUNTER! HOW DARE YOU THROWN A BABY PUFFBALL HERE!" The first voice said angrily. "Well, he is one of you. He can use Copy Essences and Deluxe. But he didn't learn how yet nor did he know about it." Hunter said, in his cloak dress. "That is terrible of you Hunter! Thrown in a baby who not yet learnt how to talk and yet you injured him!" The second voice said, finally, Kirby managed to open his eyes, he was in great shock.

"POYO?!" Kirby saw a Red puffball in front of him. He looked the other way and saw a green, yellow and blue puffball. He never knew there were a like of him. "Huh?" The green one looked at Kirby. "I think he never saw his species before, considering how he is surprised! He must be an orphan!" The Green one said then glared at Hunter. "Oh please, he's a hero named Kirby, who lived in Popstar and he's the one who defeated Nightmare." Hunter said, Kirby then jump up and glared at the Hunter angrily. "Don't worry, this will be your new home." He then laugh loudly and goes away.

"Kirby huh? So that's your name. I'm surprised you defeated Nightmare at your age. Welp! Name's Red! I don't really have a name so I called myself Red." Red said smiling at Kirby. "I'm Keeby! I have a name! I have a brother who is orange feet, but he isn't Deluxe so he didn't kidnapped him." Keeby smiled too. "I'm Green! Same with Red, I don't have name. This is Blue! We all can use Copy Ability and some of Copy Deluxe. With the help of Copy Essences." Green explained. "We had a Sword Essences and Beam Essences, but when we heard Hunter landed somewhere, we planned to give it to you! Here! Have it! There are a lot somewhere in this universe, normal Puff can use it once, once lose it, you can't get it back, have to find another. But if Deluxe use it, according to the legend, you can permanently forever! Red has Hammer and Bomb, Keeby has Cutter and Wing, Green has Cook and Leaf! And I have Ice and Water! You should have Beam and Sword for now." Blue explained. Kirby took it, a flash of light surrounded Kirby, he then gain Sword Ability, when he touch Beam, He gained Beam. He felt he could use it forever now, even if he lose it, he can get it back by tapping into it. The essences disappeared.

"I always like the light." Red complained. "Now, we are on outer space, and we need to escaped! But for now, lets sleep! He won't do anything to us! I know your worried, but we must be patient, we will make a plan tomorrow, ok?" Keeby said as Kirby nodded. "Mewon?" Kirby said trying to said 'Melon'." You meant Melon, We don't have it, but we have some Max Tomato here." Green said, handing two Max Tomato. Kirby inhale one and like it, he then inhaled the other one and slept. "He's a big glutton. But, he seem to be a good kid to me. Come on, Kirby already slept. We too should sleep." Everyone agreed with Blue then Keeby put Kirby on a bed of leaves while the others get to the other leafs and Keeby went to the last one. Then, they fell asleep.

 **To be continued in the next Chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I AM BACK! Sorry for my super long absent! I am back with my new way of writing! My grammar are much better than before now! I apologize to make you wait for so long! Now, let the story return. Also, the Copy Deluxe and Copy Essense is now Copy Ability Deluxe and Copy Essense Deluxe. I didn't catch its name before. I won't edit it. And it is still Deluxe Puffball.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Planning**

"Wake up, Kirby! Hey, wake up!" Red called out to Kirby who is sleeping soundly.

Green giggled at the sleeping pink puff. "He sure sleep in, despite the situation." Keeby sighed as Green tap into his Cook Ability and put some random substance inside the pot. Then, a ton of food come out of the pot.

Red was frustrated at that. "I will never understand the logic of Cook Ability. At least it make stuff edible." Kirby open his eyes, attracted by the smell of the delicious food. "Oi, spare us some! Don't suck them all in." Red said as Kirby nod. He has learn manners during his time with Tiff and Tuff.

After a delicious meal, the five puffball begin to unravel the plan. "So the Hunter haven't left Popstar yet. That is good news as Kirby is familiar with that planet. We need to somehow tell Kirby's friend where we are. Anyone got a suggestion?" Surprisingly, it was Kirby who had one. He raised his stubby arm, telling Red he have one.

Red looked interested at the pink puff response. "Po poyo! Poyo po! Pooooyoooo! Poo yo!" said Kirby. Blue winced at that, but smirked too. "Harsh, but effective. I believe I saw some requirement when I was taken to this ship."

Back to Meta Knight's team, they were trying to search where Kirby and Hunter is. "No clue. Kirby..." Tiff muttered in worrisome. She has been with Kirby for a long time, she has been saved by him countless time. It is her turn to save him now. She require his help and he require her help. "*Insert Ring Phone Tone*" "Excuse me, that's my phone." Meta Knight said as he pick up the call.

"Sir Meta Knight! We found it! Where Kirby is!" It was Sailor Dee, he informed very loudly that everyone near the phone could hear this news. "Really?! How and where?!" Meta Knight asked.

"Well... it is a harsh way. Kirby... singed with his Mike Ability." Sailor Dee informed as Meta Knight stared at nothing blankly. "You got caught up?" He could hear the Sailor Dee winced, informing that he is correct.

In the base where Kirby is hold, the Hunter is watching Kirby and his newfound friends. "I am sooo removing all sound related tech, if it means avoiding your singing. Am I glad that you don't have Mike Copy Essence. Anyway, there is no escape for you. Just behave." He threaten before leaving. "Heh! Got to see that face of his!" Red smirked as Keeby kept giggling.

"It was a good plan, and a gamble at the same time. To use Mike Ability. Your friend has witness it before so if they heard your singing, they would recognize it and locate this place. If someone did saved the location." Green said as Kirby then accidentally tap into his hidden copy essence, Sleep Ability. "Wait, you have Sleep Copy Essence? Oi! Don't sleep now!" Red tried to wake Kirby up, but it was too late, Kirby fall in a deep sleep to recover.

Blue sit down on a nearby tree. "Let us hope that rescue will come. If they're truly Kirby's friend. I would expect them to charge right into the base, so, our second plan, will be in action." Keeby smiled with determination. "I will escape this place and find my brother! I will stop the Hunter's plan too!"

Every puffball nodded, including the sleeping Kirby. "Tomwato... Mewon... Delicious..." Everyone sweat dropped at the muttering. "Genius and a child, huh?" Keeby said before sitting down in a soft pile of leaves.

 **To be continued in the next chapter...**

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Kirby Puff Chronicle! Now I shall moved out, and see you later (sooner or later)!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! A new chapter! Enjoy. (I don't have much to say)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Escape the Hunter**

Boom! A loud explosion cried through the ship, surprising the pink puffball. "Poy?!" Kirby stood up to see Red, Keeby, Green and Blue with a broken bars ahead of them. "Wanna tell me why didn't you did this before?" Green asked as Red smirked awkwardly. "As we stated before, now that we know rescue is coming, we can make the job easier." Keeby face-palmed at Red's statement.

"Red, think about this. Why is Hunter so confidant that no help will come even though Kirby sing so loud? It seem he got a plan we are unaware of. So, be cautious. Hm?" Keeby turned around and see Kirby with a flustered face. "Ah, Kirby! That explosion must have woke you up! Good! Now let us begin the second plan! Operation: Escape the Hunter!"

Everyone cried at the same time, determined to escape. "So we are basically prey escaping from hunters." Red stated, ruining the mood. "Shush you." Blue said before the puffballs exited their cell.

Somewhere nearby, Hunter only cackled. "Try and escape all you like, but soon, you will learn why they called me, 'Hunter'!" Hunter then disappeared in thin air, with his weapon.

Kirby suddenly have a chill and quickly tap into his Sword Copy Essence. "Kirby?" Keeby asked, unaware why Kirby suddenly went into his battle stance. "Kirby. I got a plan. Do you have a Warp Star?" Kirby turned around to answer Red's question. "Poyo... poy poy!" Green looked surprised at his response. "What?! Someone have your Warp Star in care?"

Unknown to the three, Red is smirking. "That just make it easier. Here Kirby, a phone!" Red handed a small cellphone as Kirby grab it and looked at it. "It is a Warp Star Cell Phone. You can also call us. I happen to have an extra one on me, also, my Warp Star was confiscated by Hunter. I have to go get it back."

"Ok, then I'll go with you Red, since my Warp Star is in a same situation. Keeby and Blue, look after Kirby, we will grab your Warp Star too. If his Warp Star manage to come, we will be able to find help quickly." Green said as Kirby give out a mighty 'poyo' and tap the cellphone. "Does Kirby know how to use it?" Keeby asked as Red shrugged.

"He defeated Nightmare, and in order to do that, he need to master his copy ability. If Kirby defeated Nightmare at his age, he must have master copy ability in a short time. I'm sure he will eventually learn how to use it." Red stated as he went off to search for his Warp Star with Green following behind his back.

Back with Meta Knight who have the rescue team ready in the Halberd. "Listen everyone, our plan is to rescue Kirby. We have no clue how dangerous is Hunter. We will retreat after rescuing Kirby and think about how to deal with Hunter later, understood?" Everyone nodded. The one on the rescue team is Tiff, Tuff, Bandanna Dee, Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe. "Kirby have saved me twice, now it is my turn to repay that." He said as everyone smiled.

"Though, why are you here, Bandanna?" Tiff asked, confused why the waddle dee would be joining in. "Well, Kirby is a important Star Warrior and since Kirby is a Deluxe Puffball, I wonder why Hunter would want them and how Hunter know that Kirby is a Deluxe Puffball. Not to mention, I currently have no assignment." He grab his trusty spear, grabbing it tightly.

Meta Knight nodded as he see the ship, almost leaving Popstar. "Let us march to the battleground!" Meta Knight declared as everyone begin the operation.

It was then, they saw a Warp Star... no, Kirby's Warp Star flying toward the ship. "Hm? Change of plan, let's follow the Warp Star, it might lead us to Kirby." Meta Knight knew. He knew that Kirby must have call the warp star with a special cellphone, but how did he get it? Everyone still flustered, but follow Meta Knight's order.

Back at Hunter's base...

"Not bad, on a first try." Keeby said as Kirby keep dialing the Warp Star to come. "Poyo! Po po yo!" Kirby cried out. "Hm? It's coming closer?" A large BOOM then cried out. The Warp Star is there, waiting for Kirby. "Huh? Wait, what is that masked face ship?" Blue pointed out, just as he said, the Halberd was near. "KIRBY!" It was Tiff, Kirby recognize it, seeing the girl as he jump to hug her.

Tiff clutched Kirby quite hard. "I'm so glad that you're safe!" She said as Tuff come out of the Halberd. "Huh? Am I seeing triple? There are three Kirby with different colors!" Tuff pointed out as Keeby waved. "You must be Kirby's friends! Glad to see they are willingly to rescue Kirby. We are captured by Hunter who knows we are Deluxe Puffballs. Pretty much in the same situation, only in a new place. Name's Keeby! That's Blue!"

Meta Knight then follows next, staring at the puffballs. "To think I would meet the kind same as Kirby in one place." He muttered as Keeby realized something. "Oh! How are we gonna know where to get Red and Green?! Great, we have to find them!" While the other are surprised there are more, Kirby quickly tap into his Beam Ability. "I never seen this form! Meta Knight!" Tiff asked as Meta Knight looked. "It is Beam Kirby! He ca-" "Beam Kirby is pretty much a whip of electricity and a charging beam cannon shot. Yeah, that sum it up." Keeby interrupted. As Meta Knight stayed silent.

"Do whatever you wish." Meta Knight said, confusing Keeby. "I think he's mad you interrupted him buddy." Tuff said as Keeby sighed. Kirby then use Beam Wave, blasting the wall. He ran off in search of Red and Green.

* * *

 ** _After posting this chapter, I will be off to make a fanfic about dragon quest. don't worry, it is not cancel, I will post another chapter if my motive come._**


End file.
